dash_cam_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and FAQ
The Rules and FAQ will mostly describe the procedure for editing or creating a wiki page in order to maintain respect and privacy for content creators. This page may change at anytime to provide the best information source for dash cam video community. All wikia.com wide rules apply. Rules * Do not edit the wiki page of a content creator without a video source. Any information intentionally given by the creator in a dash cam video is considered public info and may be included in his/her page. * Do not include personal info or events in a content creator's page unless it is related to the content they provide. This includes information that was unintentionally given by the content creator or information that is unrelated to dash cam content. Such as pet name, addresses, job, etc. * Do not mention other content creators in your wiki page without their permission. This is to protect content creators from slander. * If a content creator is facing legal action, such as copyright infringement cases, then please refrain from flaming, attacking, or vandalizing a content creator's wiki page. Moderators will put up a notice if videos are unavailable and the procedure for including legal action cases will be followed. * If a content creator is inactive then please refrain from editing in speculation on a wiki page or repeatedly attempting to contact the creator via wiki. Moderators will put up an "Inactive Channel" notice to inform the community if the creator is active or not. * If you find signs of copyright infringement on the wiki then contact the moderator and procedure for copyright infringement will follow. Do not attempt to edit the wiki page of the content creator in question. Stealing the work of other content creators will result in no less than a permanent ban. * Do not impersonate a content creator. If similar names are pure coincidences then each content creator will be asked to resolve the issue with each other. Keep in mind that you may not be the only dash cam content creator in an area, especially in heavily populated areas or large areas such as states, provinces, etc. Intentional impersonation of a content creator will be met with a permanent ban. FAQ How do I provide a video as a source for editing a wiki page? The steps for providing a video source is as follows: # Pause the video at the time where the information is given. # Right click and select "Copy URL at current time" # Press Ctrl+K and paste the link in the box. # A box with an arrow should be after the information you've just edited in. I saw someone vandalized a wiki page. What should I do? Contact a moderator of the wiki and it will be taken down. Do not attempt to fix the vandalism. Someone stole my name! What should I do? Contact a moderator via email with proof that you are the real content creator. Or contact a moderator on YouTube or on the Dash Cam Central subreddit. In case two content creators simply share the same name, the two will be asked to resolve an agreement together.. In order to prevent this, please research and make sure a name isn't taken. This rule also includes name of a content such as compilations, series, blogs, etc. Someone copied mine or someone else's work! What should I do? Contact the moderators immediately with proof that you or a content creator are the original copyright owner. Valid proofs are link to channel and first video or video under dispute. Once your message is received then these steps will be followed: # Moderators will check time stamps of videos in question. # If the content creator in question is guilty of copyright infringement then the wiki page will be edited accordingly to give the actual content owner credit. # Moderators will contact actual owner of the content and notify him/her of the situation and what has been done. # Content creators may then notify the admins of their respective video sharing site of copyright infringement. Dash Cam Central wiki or subreddit does not have authority on the video sharing site content may be on. Nor will it allow a witch hunt regardless of how guilty a user may be.